It is oftentimes necessary to convey articles between different locations, such as, for example, moving articles from one location to another in connection with manufacturing and/or filling of containers. While articles may sometimes be moved in mass between locations, it is often necessary that the articles be in single file when conveyed or supplied to a specific location, and devices for arranging articles in single file are now well known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,229).
Particular difficulty has been encountered, however, in conveying unstable articles, such as plastic containers or bottles, in single file from one location to another location due to the tendency of such articles to easily tip during movement. Where such articles have a neck ring, it is now known that such articles can be successfully moved by providing guides to engage the bottom side of the neck ring and thereby suspend the article after which the article can be moved by air directed at the bottle (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,284,370, 4,724,035, 4,938,636, and 5,147,153), and, often, with the side portions of the bottles being restrained by side rails and the like (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,214, 5,028,174, 5,100,265, and 5,161,919).
It is also known to restrain articles, such as plastic bottles, from tilting or rotating during air urged movement of the articles in single file by supplying vertically spaced guides contacting both the top and bottom sides of the neck rings of the articles and supplying air to the top and side portions of the articles with skirts being also provided adjacent to the side portions of the articles (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,370).
It is likewise known that unstable articles being air conveyed along a path established by guides can be diverted to auxiliary, or other, paths through the use of diverters (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,214 and 4,938,636), and that various parts of articles can be combined at a combining station receiving at least a part of the article that has been conveyed to the combining station by means of a neck ring support air conveyor and a star wheel conveyor combination (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,035).
It is also known that plural lines of articles can be combined into a single line through use of star wheels (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,604, 4,274,533, and 5,165,517).